Like Cats in Heat
by ysth83
Summary: Oneshot. Hints of lemon. [summary sucks] TsuHiso, TatWat sort of a sequel to For EnMaCho's Sake... Tell Him Already!


Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei © Matsushita Yoko/Hakusensha/WOWOW

  
Warnings:  
PWP!? Hint of lemon.   
Lots of typo and grammatical errors.   
Tsuzuki and Hisoka are already an item and so are Tatsumi and Watari. Continuation of "For EnMaCho's Sake... Tell Him Already!". You don't have to read the prequel to understand this.   
I intentionally removed the lemon scene. So, it is safe for those who have low or zero tolerance with the lemon thingy.  
  
Pairings:  
Tsuzuki x Hisoka  
Tatsumi x Watari  
  
  


**Like Cats in Heat**

  


The Shokan division is currently taking a break, all thanks to Watari and partly Tsuzuki. It all started with Tsuzuki teasing Watari then came the dare and the bet, which now leads to the start of their 3-day long vacation in a four-room beach house courtesy of their frugal secretary. 

_ //flashback// _

-Lounge, Tsuzuki-Watari Spatting Session- 

"I have Seiichirou wrapped around my fingers." Watari beamed proudly. 

"I bet you do, but I'm sure you could never ever convince him to spend our fund unnecessarily." Tsuzuki teased. 

Everyone, except the subject, was there. They couldn't help but look back and forth from Watari to Tsuzuki. Hisoka kept on watching and listening curiously, staying quiet and letting the two settle their dispute. 

Tsuzuki was expecting Watari to burst out on him. Instead he met Watari's eyes with a hint of mischief in them. 

"Spend how?" Watari is now scaring the hell out of Tsuzuki. He looks like a deranged scientist with a new loony idea. 

"A vacation perhaps?" Tsuzuki replied nervously, cold sweat forming on his forehead. 

"You're on." Watari uttered too happily, "And you get to be my guinea pig for a week." He said as he cackles along the corridor. 

//end of flashback// 

How Watari did it remained a mystery. When asked how, he would simply reply, "It's for me to know and for you to wonder.", accompanied with the Watari-mad-scientist-trademark-laugh. As for asking the secretary about it, no one even dared to think of it. 

And as promised, Tsuzuki became his unwilling lab rat for a very dreadful week. The others wouldn't even want to think what's in the different concoctions that Tsuzuki was asked to drink, the result was always the same, the poor guy would end up dead in the infirmary, the pain of being killed over and over again, but a deal is a deal. 

For that entire week, Tsuzuki whined about how cruel Tatsumi is for letting Watari win their bet. 

_ //flashback// _

-Infirmary- 

Tsuzuki's head hurts and his whole body is chiming with it. A groan escaped his lips, signalling the person beside him that he is awake. 

"How are you feeling?" His partner asked with concern. 

"Bad! How long?" 

"6 hours." 

"I've been out that long?" His hand reached out to cup Hisoka's cheeks, making the teenager blush. 

"You better get up, you still have work to do." 

"You want me to work in this condition? How mean!" Tsuzuki whined, eyes breaming with tears in an attempt to get on Hisoka's good side. 

Hisoka rolled his eyes. "For a century old man, you whine too much. They're done, so just lay there and rest." 

When the Tsuzuki-Experiment week started, Hisoka has been doing his deskwork for him out of pity and concern for suffering in the hands of a certain blond. "Sankyuu! I would kiss you right now if my head is not swirling when I move." 

A brief moment of silence as Tsuzuki was deep in thought. His eyebrows knitted together, an indication that he is thinking of something important. "'Soka, you are the only one who rivals Tatsumi in terms of speed, accuracy and efficiency in work. Are you sure you are not trying to get promoted and take Tatsumi's position?" 

A hand met his head in a loud smack! "Idiot!" Hisoka said in mock annoyance. 

Tsuzuki's hands immediately clutched his head in pain. "How could you do that? I'm still sick remember?" Hisoka's only reply was a 'hmph!' 

"'Soka, can't you really feel if Tatsumi has a hidden anger towards me? I mean..." He whined as his brain slowly settled in its sea of cerebrospinal fluid. 

"You are still complaining about that?" Hisoka rolled his eyes, slightly irritated and amused at how childish his partner could be. 

Ignoring Hisoka's comment Tsuzuki continued, "I still can't believe how Watari did it. May be he convinced Tatsumi by telling him that he could get back at me by being Watari's guinea pig. May be this experiments is a way to get back at me for slacking." 

"Tatsumi never strike me as someone who could sink that low." 

"But... but... Then how did Watari do it?" 

Hisoka answered him with a shrug. "No idea." 

Tsuzuki let out a long weary sigh, "Why didn't you interfere before it went out of control?" 

"Are you trying to blame me now?" 

"Ofcourse not! But why didn't you say anything, you usually do?" 

Hisoka stopped and thought of how he could explain himself. "Well, I got curious besides I wasn't the one to be experimented on if Watari succeeded." 

Tsuzuki gawked at him, before shouting an ear shattering, "HIDOI!" 

//end of flashback// 

Tatsumi and Watari, shared a room, for obvious reasons, same goes with Tsuzuki and Hisoka. The Chief and Terazuma share a room - **they were not involved,** lack of option forced them to share a room. Saya, Yuma, Wakaba and the Gushoushin brothers occupied the largest room. 

They spend the entire day out, burning their skins under the sun, swimming and being stung by jellyfish (only Tsuzuki got stung), and dining out. After sunset they went back to their cottage to cook their dinner (they don't want to abuse the secretary's good nature, preparing their own food is much less cheaper than eating out). Hisoka kicked Tsuzuki out of the kitchen when he offered to help, thinking that it is better to hear the guy whine than risk Tsuzuki ruining their dinner. After hours of talking, eating, drinking, playing card games and watching movies, they decided to retire for the night. 

Tsuzuki and Hisoka were lying on their sides on the queen size bed facing each other chatting, more like Tsuzuki doing all the talking (describing the different color and taste of the concoctions that Watari made him drank) and Hisoka just listening, he never got to describe them in detail when he was still recovering. Their talking ceased as their ears caught the sounds that were emitted from the next room. 

["Aa.. un.. Sei--i-chi-rou..."  
"Yutaka... stop squirming..."  
"I can't.. aa... wait... aa..."] 

Tsuzuki and Hisoka are now a brilliant shade of red. Hisoka's color went deeper to Tsuzuki's fascination as Watari let out an ecstatic loud and long moan of the Secretary's name. Tsuzuki decided to leave Hisoka atleast after the noise ceased, cause he had the feeling that he might do something that he might regret later on, like pounce Hisoka and make him moan his name. 

"I think I need a shower." Tsuzuki said his voice slightly ragged then hurriedly went to the bathroom, almost running, leaving a stunned and blushing Hisoka. 

_Oh! Great! Tsuzuki chose to hide in the bathroom leaving me alone and my ears to suffer._ Hisoka is now directing a murderous glare towards the occupants of the next room, fortunately or unfortunately there's a wall between them. Hisoka couldn't believe that their well-composed and dignified secretary could be so... so... loud. 

Hisoka tried covering his ears with two pillows, but blocking the too erotic sounds was impossible. _THAT'S IT!_ The very grumpy and irritated Hisoka stood, hastily peeled off his clothes, almost knocked down the bathroom's door, drag a very stupefied (naked) Tsuzuki from the bathroom and threw him on their bed. _If you can't beat them, join them!_, was Hisoka's last thought as he started to eagerly kiss Tsuzuki. 

  


-END- 

-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-~*~-

Comments? Violent Reactions? 

THANKS FOR READING! Sorry for the typo and grammatical errors. 

Finished this in a day, just had to get it out of my system, wouldn't let me sleep, haunting me for 2 nights. Now I'm certain that Tsuzuki and Hisoka are more persistent than Yuki and Shuichi. 


End file.
